Luke (Prison)
Luke is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a newcomer of the Prison. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Luke's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Luke is seen playing with some of the other children in the prison yard, naming the zombies at the fences. Later, Luke is at storytime listening to Carol read. When Carol pulls out the knives to teach how to use them, Luke asks to go on watch and Carol excuses him. "Infected" Luke is briefly seen trying to escape the walker incursion of cell block D. He is almost grabbed and eaten by a zombified prison resident, however Daryl comes to his aid and rescues him, carrying him away from the newly reanimating dead in one hand and firing a crossbow bolt into the attacking walker's head with his other. He is handed off to Karen, and takes shelter in a cell with her, David, Molly, and another girl. "Internment" Luke is among the prison residents to be quarantined in Cell Block A, indicating that he came down with the flu or symptoms of the flu. As the sick survivors rest in their cells, Luke passes the time playing checkers with Jeanette in a cell. When chaos breaks out in the cell and the residents begin dying off and reanimating, Hershel puts him and Lizzie in a cell as he goes to put down the zombified residents. "Too Far Gone" Luke is seen running out of the prison with a bag of supplies after being told to go to the bus after the watch tower is blown up by the tank. Lizzie stops them and tells the group to be strong like Carol told them to, and not to be scared and weak. He stands alongside Lizzie, Mika, and Molly after Lizzie and Mika save Tyreese by shooting Alisha and another soldier in the head. They then retreat back into the remains of the prison with Tyreese after the bus of survivors are forced to leave them behind. After Luke and Molly ran into the woods, they are attacked by several walkers. Using Carol's advice, the duo managed to defend themselves and kill a few. Unfortunately, they are eventually overwhelmed and devoured by walkers. "Inmates" Luke is discovered by Beth and Daryl in a forest as he and Molly are being devoured by walkers. Beth breaks down in tears upon discovering their corpses. Death ;Killed By *Zombies As the prison is being attacked, and the prison bus had already left, Luke and Molly run into the woods, where they are attacked and devoured by walkers. Their bodies were later found by Beth and Daryl. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Luke has killed: *A few zombies Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"30 Days Without An Accident" *"Infected" *"Internment" (No Lines) *"Too Far Gone" (No Lines) *"Inmates" (Corpse) Trivia *The casting call used the name "Luke" for this character, though the name was later changed to something else. However, "Luke" was brought back as the character's name because of two reasons: Luke is the actor's name and is also Angela Kang's brother's name. *While it was never confirmed, Luke Donaldson mentioned in an interview that people had speculated that Luke and Molly may have been siblings, and that they had come from Woodbury with the remaining townspeople after the failed prison assault (neither filmed for Season 3).Luke Donaldson Interview References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Children Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Prison Category:TV Series Category:Deceased